DEFYING THE RULES IN THE NAME OF LOVE
by Female Hitokiri Battousai
Summary: (UPDATED: CHAP 4)Kaoru’s the Princess of Light, and Battousai is the prince of Vampires and Darkness. The both are alone and not very slick with the idea love. What is she met him, and fate said hey, why can’t they be together? Gasps Families?
1. I

**Defying Rules in the name of Love…**

Fhb

R 

Syn: Kaoru's the Princess of Light, and Battousai is the prince of Vampires and Darkness. The both are alone and not very slick with the idea love. What is she met him, and fate said hey, why can't they be together?

--

--

--

There she stood, in the yard all wet and alone…

_Help me! _

"Mother!" she whispered, hoisting her hand, she watched at the way how her fingers bended and clenched. Frowning at her mother's image dying…

_Run Kaoru!_

"Father…why?" she fell to her knees experiencing deprivation of everything good in the world. Here she was, a young princess no older than eighteen and suffering the deaths of so many, gone and deceased. Their memories lived on, as fresh as dew on a morning lily. Their screams, their voices, their scents, their faces and their reveries lived with her…

Troubled day in and day out, she clenched her eyes and tried picturing the palace once again beautiful, active and full of colour. Feeling the pain in her gut, she stifled a sob. Those days were long gone. The palace was no longer a site to behold, but preferably a human catastrophe and eyesore. The walls were grey and flaky. The once blooming roses, Sakura's, dandelions and irises, that grew were nothing more than weeds and thorns. The earth grew thick with little green. The trees extended shapelessly to the sides, giving it a scary, a horrid look.

Everything around felt so cold, and yet, she kept quiet. She never fussed, never gave up living, never stopped believing, that some day, this barren land of weeds and thorns, would be gone, and be replaced by her dreams and laughter. Some day she swore, 'someday' she looks around her wet gloomy environment, 'my dreams will come true!' she bittersweet smile. Crying through her tears, she opened her hands and rose her face to the sky just enjoying the way the rain felt on her face and dreading life. Twirling around in circles, she giggled, never knowing why she felt a warm feeling of hope in her…

She giggled, she would find a light, after all, she was the Princess of light…

A victory smile broke her lips sending the sky rumbling and opening out for the light of sunshine to encompass on her. Closing her eyes, the beam of light broke from grey amidst sending her image adrift into the wind…

_I'm always watching you, Princess Kaoru… _the heaven's spoke…

_Always…_

--

--

--

A young boy sat slouching at the many women who bowed and presented their royal highnesses to him. It was such a bore to watch women come day in and day out trying to impress you by their looks. Most of the vampires were married to the Royal Vampire Clans, to which the young boy was. Being the highest of the Darkness and Vampire clan, he was referred to many by the name as Prince Kenshin Battousai. His clothing was shiny black and outlined with deep gold. His tall hood was slightly serrated giving him a high looking position (_think of what the dark magician wears in Yugioh_). His amber eyes were light and serious, not a trickle of passion spilled from the lecherous pools. His hair was a combination of saffron and crimson embraced in a high pony which was hardly seen. His face was smooth and pale of cream. His brows were always inclined and his jaw slightly oval as a girl, yet nevertheless his masculine features beamed and got the better of him. His lips were pursed and slightly pink in a frown…

He sighed in exasperation, this was such a waste of good time. Most of these women where either hags or couths. He was sorry to say each and all of these women were UG-LAY! (ugly)

The chamber in which he sat was the common room for associating and meetings, three seats were placed at the top of the dark burgundy and golden room. The curtains were long and never draped, which meant sunlight was never given in. The bloody red carpet which trailed from the exit to the three chairs, was often for royalty. Still, Kenshin was tired and certainly fedup of all this---irrelevance…

Getting up, he bowed at the women.

"Thank you ladies, I will give you my answers soon, good day!" he smirked and walked away. He walked through their small group and made himself to the outsides, where he was quickly greeted to the rain…

The rain…

…He hated it. Placing two slender fingers in his mouth he whistled out for his Black stallion, Beauty, to come out to him. The horse mewled and gingerly came to his master, Kenshin jumped on and went into the distance. He needed something to free his mind…

Something---- anything…

--

--

--

The moon shines bright in such a night as this,

When the sweet wind did gently kiss the trees,

The rain blew and tugged at two people just fated to be together, forever…

"Get him!" warriors raced after the young prince as they lead him into the Land of Light. Chasing him off, he dashed into the premises of some extraordinary magnitude, first of all, he never saw a palace other than his. The sky was raining black as his vision became blurred…

Racing directly into a tree, the branch seem to lash him first solidly over the head, he fell back in pain. Angelic blues looked into his eyes, and that was all that would be remembered before he was knocked into a world of black…

"Beau----ti--ful!" he whispered before his eyes went blank…

--

--

--

Kaoru looked at the boy in horror, "beautiful?"

'Was he mad or dumb? Which?' she thought…

Stooping on her knees, she slowly picked up the warriors head into her gentle hands. His hair was burgundy and wet, but his face was young, Kaoru would estimate he was no older than she…

Touching his face, she saw how his mouth curved up, almost as if he wanted to…

"Bite me?" she spoke, placing her hand closer to his mouth, his mouth rose firmer until she saw his canine…

'A vampire?' she sat frozen with the rain beating down on her back…

Her wolves which she had been playing with, had manage to find this intruder, seeing how pathetic he looked, she grinned. 'Oh! Why can't I---say, take care of him?' she wondered.

'I mean if you're sick…doesn't one need physical, attention? I believe they do! Well I guess it's settled, Mr. Intruder's staying!' she smiled…

With that she dragged him by his shoulders into her warm castle…

It might look as the beginning of the end, or the beginning of an extraordinary fated friendship…

But who says friendship can't make two special people fall in love?

"THERE HE IS!… GET HIM!" the warriors raced into Kaoru and unconscious man…

Kaoru looked up seeing a few men racing on black stallions, coming directly toward her…

"Uh-oh! I'm in big trouble!" she thought…

--

--

--

An: I hope you like the story so far. Please review, I will appreciate it a lot. I will appreciate any information of vampires and the "super natural" . Urh, please review and thanks for reading. Thanks jo for everything…

Love yah!


	2. II

**Defying the Rules in the Name of Love…**

Fhb

Chapter 2.

--

--

Previously…

_"THERE HE IS!… GET HIM!" the warriors raced into Kaoru and unconscious man…_

_Kaoru looked up seeing a few men racing on black stallions, coming directly toward her… _

_"Uh-oh!__ I'm in big trouble!" she thought…_

--

--

--

… The young woman was drenched from head to toes. This man that she so determinedly pulled, was not the lightest of beasts. She struggled to pull him with her wolves slightly assisting with their muzzled faces pushing at his feet. Finally seeing the door, she turned the knob and pushed the young man in. The wolves ran in, while Kaoru shut the door, never turning to open it again. She clapped her hands making sure the lights flashed off to darkness. She could hear her wolves breathing, they were near which increased safety for her…

From corner to crevice her eyes traveled. In the ebony bliss of the night did she slide against the wall feeling a great power of fear massacre in her. The clock's silent serenade of tick-tocking brimmed the air in thick tension. Her eyes viper again to the side when she thought she saw something move in the thick of the darkness…

Finally putting back on the lights, she dragged the warrior to his bed where she placed him down just temporarily to go get him warm clothes and blankets. She roved her hand over his bangs, moving them away from his very sleepy face. She had to admit he looked adorable… realizing her daft mistake, she got up hurriedly and went to go find him some attire.

Kaoru searched the cupboards picking up some clothes and sheets. Carrying the bundle, she walked to his room and gasped. The sheets fell from her hand… and in horror did she look into his room. She swore she placed the light on, but now, she wasn't quite sure. The entire room was pitch black with cold mist being exhaled. Entering very slowly, her scared orbs looked into the darkness. She stood for a millisecond in his room only to have the door shut on her. Kaoru turned around pulling at the knob wanting to get out ever so badly…

Gathering her thoughts, she slowly turned around and watched the bed. Lightening flashed in the black sky giving her sight to see him floating above his bed with a blanket of darkness covering him…

The door clicked making her register it was opened.

Frantically she came out not wanting to see him.

--

--

--

Around 3:15am Kaoru awoke. Her wolves ran to her while she sleepily pet them. She yawned while stretching her arms widely. She washed up and soon went to her stranger's room. She placed on the lights seeing him sleeping silently…

She went to him watching how he hovered almost a foot from the bed. The darkness which seem to be his blanket, moved around him almost like black smoke. She looked into his face, feeling a smile branching on her sad features…

_Help me…please_

Kaoru closed her eyes, her mother and father's reveries still haunted her. The reflection she would peer into the mirror would only make her feel guilt when she allowed herself to carry the persecution of their deaths' as her fault. In other words, she was punishing herself for something she never brought upon them…

Yet fate has this very cruel way of making things be re-looked or re-thought…

_Help me…Kaoru…help me!!_

Kaoru went to the armchair which was close to the window. She moved the curtain watching the dark morning stain the sky. The environment look so dead and barren. She sighed looking within herself imagining life once again beautiful. For hours she closed her eyes feeling warm with the images of her family and friends…

"Awrrhhh!" his voice was almost a grunt…

Kaoru jumped. Startled by his sudden grumble she turned to see him twisting and turning.

Right now wasn't the best time for her to welcome him back to reality, she was still sad stricken. Turning her head, she closed her eyes feeling her world fading…

_'Good girl… that's daddy's girl'_

How much more of your words will haunt me? She wondered…

_'No Kaoru… that's not right…' _

How much more…

Feeling the tight knot in her throat. She sobbed, only making the young man grumble…

"Shut up!" he grumbled…

Kaoru sniffed and then looked to the side…outside in her ugly yard…

The guy finally having enough of all this sniffing and sobbing from whoever this punk was, grumbled. He would suck them dry for their crappy sadness…

Opening his amber eyes slowly, he was greeted to a darkish looking room. Unlike his, this room was thick of one thing, something his canine felt. Sniffing the scent in the room, he smelt blood. Fresh maiden blood. The young person within this room was also a--- 'a virgin' 'a woman'. Their virginal barrier was intact (not defiled by evil) while they smelt so fresh and so good. He never smelt blood and a virginity as clean as this. It was almost intoxicating…

An odd scent played in his senses…what was it… a very--- sniff, sniff he scented the air, 'jasmine dwindling with soft frosty cheery blossoms… delicious'

Getting up, he thought he was spellbound to his bed by the extreme beauty the goddess of light bounded him with. Licking his lips, his canine was revealed to the brim. "You!" his voice was hoarse from the hunger to drink her…

Kaoru turned with gentle tears gliding down her face in small rivulets…

"I---w-want---arhh---y-your---blood--" he groaned when he imagined the taste of her blood. Kaoru gasped… 'Oh god! I'm definitely in trouble!'

--

--

--

**Review pwease!**


	3. III

**_Defying the rules in the name of love_**

…Fhb…

Kaoru looked at him, her eyes brimmed in liquid glass. Glassy-pearly beads of silver fell down her face, timed to perfection, silent in choreography. Damaged sapphires sparkled so much pain, so much agony, yet this red-head found it delicious to examine. Licking his fully grown adult canines, he growled at her in one fluent snap. Flinging the blanket to the side, he kept his eyes bent and sunken on her small petite frame. Such eyes burned over her body. Kaoru never felt so frighten and hopeless. It was the last-thing she wanted to be in such a world. Fighting the bruises from time to time, Kaoru was devoured in strength and determination, yet when she met this strange new warrior, who she took in for the better, she quickly learned it was only meant for worse. Fighting along the line of her insanities, she trembled feeling the power of sadness and pain embrace. Slowly being corrupted from reveries that were as deep as wounds or even deeper, she saw no sight to heal or replenish from something she did not account for.

Kaoru closed her eyes momentarily finding the dark-singing hollow in herself, slowly her eyes fluttered open. Rich dark lashes, long and curled allowed eyes of masquerading sapphire to show. Embellished blue so intricate with silver streams and hints, glowed in a way the vampire did not quite understood, as a lack of comprehension, it incited him further to browse, examine and taste her (he is a vampire afterall).

Amber exhalations burning malicious ideas, grew narrow in some sort of unconscious wickedness. Perfect predator shadows rinsed over his deep intone yellows whispering a strange language of invitation at her. Salacious eyes as these burnt the creature he was. Against her skin his eyes raced daring to see beyond the weak coverings, sad feeble attempt and then to the thumping of her heart he paused. Such an infidelity he made her feel, as all he did was saturate her in some sort of nakedness which he grew greedy and possessed to. Such tiger-slit eyes danced in elastic culture around her.

Kaoru's whole body broke. Placing a hand over her heart, she let the tears fall. The vampire, who wore a smug dark expression caved in to the sweet maiden. Her glistening eyes invited him to touch her, her innocence that radiated, invited him to waste her into the nothingness. His eyes launched dark vibes at her that only made her shiver as a result. She stared at him hopelessly, as if she could not fight for her way out. In a way, it was if she offered herself to him.

"Do you give yourself to me?" came his dark, rich, young-adult voice…smooth as satin against the naked skin. Yet she felt the shiver run up her spine.

"I have nothing to offer…" she whispered sadly, "might as well make do with me" she trailed off…

He approached her, his soul as corrupted as stink flesh, came into the aura of dying light. Closer he came until he stood perfectly square in her face. She slowly closed her eyes bending her neck to the side awaiting him to sink his canine down her throat.

He came into her neck, sniffing her scent. He fluttered his eyes in lazy delirium. Nuzzling into her pulsating neck, he went lower into the corners which drew him more and more to her blood. Slowly he opened his eyes browsing the perfection of her smooth silky skin. Smelling the smooth plain, she calmed herself, whispering it was her final stage. As a result, her breathing became erratic. Her chest rose and fell making the unsteady vampire growl at her invitation of fear. The somewhat indecent piece of clothes didn't conceal much when this vampire analyzed closely. She fluttered open her eyes, her body frozen from such a gesture. He pulled back to look into her eyes. It sang dying angels. Dying life. Pushing the sight of her haunting stare aside, he thrust his mouth against her throat. Slowly fans became revealed and slowly began going down.

"Why are you hesitating? Isn't this what you want? To drink me whole and taste me fresh? Taste me…taste me…TASTE ME!" she practically ordered and screamed.

He closed his eyes…then he pushed her back. She fell to the floor…

"Your blood…" he said in a low growl…

"My—blood is?" she asked softly…

"Your blood. It is. Young…immature" he whispered vehemently…

"No…it is not" she snapped back, her eyes full of anger…

He arched a brow. "All my life everything bad has happened to me. There was nothing good that ever came out from it. Now the only way to end the pain is you, please bite me…I beg of you…just bite me…end it all…" she crawled to him…

"And what will that do fool?" he asked sardonically…

She looked up sadly yet prettiness always embossed her face. "A lot" came her soft voice…

"You'd want me to bite you…" his eyes trailing over her ever crevice and detail. Stone, intone ambers bruised a way as it past the terrain of her body. He came to her lifting her to him, "you'd want me to" he lowered his head to her neck, "to bite you…" he inhaled her scent, it was almost a little too craze-wicked. His body was reacting differently. As if he hadn't had blood for days. Leering over on her, her beautiful face met his, "then why don't you taste what you know you want to taste"

Raising a slender hand to his face, he curtly caught it snap in his hand. His eyes secreted a venomous sting which she felt repelled to do anything with. Bringing her wrist to his face, his breath played across the surface whilst his eyes remain watching her baby blue eyes. She gasped in innocence. Fluttering breathes against her pulse on the wrist, she slightly made another cute gasp which made the Prince of Darkness grin. Pushing her hand away, he studied the innocence and fear on her pretty face. Pulling her to him. He held her to him.

She gasped. "Do you really want me to bite you now?" he whispered…

She nodded cutely no. Her big sapphire eyes like a child's own.

"I thought so…"

He let her go walking out her dormitory. Kaoru stood fixated at what had just happened. Her heart had never been this frighten. But what amazed Kaoru…was that, she was excited the same time. She wanted to know what he was going to do. She wanted to know how his teeth would feel on her, how he'd feel tasting her. She wanted to be intrigued, yet the same time, she was afraid.

Kaoru shook her head. 'This has gone too far, I must know who he is…vampire is all I can tell, but from where?' a small voice asked. Somehow she knew the answer. Taking steps to find this unknown stranger, she heard a shout in the holy temple's area. Running out to see what was becoming of her guest she saw him on the floor using all his will to crawl out. Kaoru ran to him, hurriedly helping him to his feet and out the room…

"What were you doing in there?" she asked somewhat angrily. He arched a slim quizzical brow.

"Finding my way out…" he whispered coldly snapping from her hold…

"Why are you acting this way?" she asked stopping him in this tracks…

"And how I acting mere mortal?" he asked…

"You're acting ungrateful…" she whispered coldly…

He gritted his teeth. If it was something this Vampire prince did not like, was someone opposing his speech and telling him what he didn't want to hear.

He turned around looking at her darkly, "you dare call me ungrateful?" he whispered viperously cold

"I do…and I did" she said flatly…

His eyes sparked momentarily a sudden flick of amber, "Fool! And what have you done for me to be deserved of such a name…hmm mortal?" he asked lowly…

"I saved your life if you did not know. You were somehow chased in my province, as a result you bumped your head becoming unconscious in one shot. If it wasn't for me, you'd be killed by whoever those men were that were chasing you." She finished…

He listened to her, "stupid little fool" he muttered…

"How dare you?"

"Shut up"

"Humph!"

"Little mortal girl." He started.

Kaoru flinched at the word 'girl' in his sentence.

"Do you know I can not just die like that? Even if those riders were to somehow catch me in hold, and even try to kill me, they'd fail…" he whispered

"Oh…and why is that?"

"Because" he bowed his head hiding the smug grin he wore, "I am the Prince of Darkness" he paused hearing her gasp, he looked up, "the Vampire prince…" he looked at her seeing shock imprinted perfectly on her face.

"This ---this—can not be…" she said in shock…

"And why not? Because you think not everyday your normal rival would come on your doorstep? Well guess what, it's life. It doesn't plan to be a needle, it's just we make it seem so. Now do you understand who I am, normal mortal's girl?" he came to her, "and next time you call me ungrateful, I will pull your spinal cord out, and feed your internal organs to crows…do you get me?" he shouted out…

She nodded. Her eyes already on tears, "farewell mortal…"

She watched as he left… walking out on her… "you should know" she whispered, "I am ---the Princess of Light…" her words breaking him. He snapped around, "what?"

"I am the Princess of light…" she paused, "the sad one at least…the one who wants to kill herself…" she blinked back the tears…

He came closer and closer to her in disbelief, "the real Light Princess?" he asked again…

She looked into his eyes, "yes…"

"Oh…this is pretty catch…" he laughed to himself.

"The name's Battousai, or Kenshin…your prince…" he bowed at her…

She blinked back, 'what just happened?' she wasn't quite sure. Just a moment ago he was all down her throat, now he's all about her…

"Please, my name is Kaoru…" she bowed lightly…

"And why would such a princess kill herself?" he asked…

"You should know…murderer…"

"Oh…so I see how you're acting with me. I know my kind massacred your people, but it was not my word. I am only a Prince, not a lord. I don't have the authority or right to make such a call. Besides, my people have left you to be…"

"I escaped…"

"Oh well…lucky you" he sardonically attributed…

"How could you be so cruel and sour in speech to me?" she asked angrily…

"I am a dark lord…this is what I do…thank your kind you are not wasted by my hands…"

"And what is the real reason for that set-back?"

It was one word he pronounced to her with steel and intone coldness, "virginity"

"What?" she backed up in shock… "explain yourself…"

"If I drink your blood, it will be your maiden's blood I drink. From the way I've heard how legend describes your blood, I will have to mate with you. And I don't think you'd like that, personally mating with you isn't such a bad idea…I could finally relieve my tensions in you…" he winked at her…

"Foul dirty beast" she whispered coldly…

"Yeah yeah, everyone tells me that, tell me something I don't know"

"That you are a perverted little boy…"

He flinched at 'boy' in her sentence…

"Shut your face woman…"

"And what if I don't"

"I'll hurt you…willingly…"

She swallowed the lump but her face still wore the same crisp ice face.

"You know what, I'll show my father I have responsibility. By nurturing you into a well deserved queen, from there. Things could progress. I'd even give you the chance to propagate the Light kind again…somehow that is. From there, I can…take one of—the girls…sounds good?"

"You have no heart. No moral…nothing" was all she could say…

"I know! So is it a deal?" he asked

"There is no deal…and there will never be one between the two of us" she harshly said.

"Rather rash aren't we? Look virgin, I'm staying so shove off" he past her shoulder…

She growled.

"Where is my room now…hmm virgin?" he asked sardonically.

Kaoru screamed. 'How dare this beast intrude on me this way…?'

He gave a wicked bishouhen stare at her. She growled… "I will slap you if you dare show me that stare"

"Come virgin…if you dare" he growled himself…

"With pleasure"

--

-- **This fanfiction is a vampire fic. It will contain dark intones and somewhat seductive themes because from Vampire dictionaries vampires usually seduce their prey and usually find weak points. Please be open minded to what you have read, don't be angry. It has no lemon in this fanfiction.**

--

An: Wow! I never meant to make an update, but I said I promised so many people I could make one. So here it is the first ever written vampire story I wrote. I hope you people enjoyed it. And to those of you who're asking what do I mean 'see you guys in December' it simply means I'll get to really update then. Well I have final-finals next year so its gonna be a major itch to scratch…much love my punker-people!

ROCK ON AND SAY WHAT U WANT!!


	4. IV

**Defying the rules in the name of love…**

--Fhb--

R- (Suggestive material and inclinations BUT NO LEMON/SEXUAL MATERIAL!!)

_Chapter 4—Lancing _

_--_

_--_

_--_

She scoffed watching as his wicked-lancing stare grew thick and very unwavering. A devious smirk accented his face as the devil-emboss eyes spoke only wicked-giggles at her. Kaoru fought the urge of just pelting him with her shoe, slowly taking a breath she assembled herself registering he wasn't worth a minute of her time. Closing her eyes just so shortly, she sighed to herself.

"Well mortal don't stand like an idiot now…" he added curtly.

Kaoru's eyes flew open, _who in bloody name does he feel he's talking to?_

"How dare you have the audacity to say such things?" she vigorously snapped her head to him, her eyes burning pools of fire and anger

"Ouch! Did I step on a nerve?" he asked in a pretentious voice of care… his eyes trying to mimic her innocent ones.

"Humph" Kaoru took to her heels knowing fully well he would follow her. _Imagine a princess of the Light family kneels in front of hopelessness accepting a dark lord into her home. How intriguing…just intriguing._

"Oh woman when are you going to show me my room. I'm tired I'll have you know…" he yawned sarcastically. I mean hadn't they now began to walk?

Kaoru only growled. The young Lord found this most intriguing, he was never one who like to gape and frenzy with females, mainly because they obliged with him, but she…the goddess of the Light, she was---she was so different. Her aura exuded a flame of innocence and her entire flow was just----a temperamental issue. Not in a million years, had any one ever chose to oppose his say, he grew bored of the obliging of his every word, until he met her of course. She was so fiery and easy ---easy to get angry.

He found it enjoyable just to see someone snapping at his words and direct commands. He could tell she didn't like him, but oh well, he didn't care, his only business was to stay as far as possible from the Dark Kingdom. Why –you ask, mainly because he grew bored of the customary salutations and customs. Life there was a complete drear, and he thought if he returned, he would regret sitting in enormous hauls greeting beautiful vampire-women, only to decline each and every of them.

_What was the point of life if I don't know how to enjoy it? _He smirked, remembering how the little female in front of him loved to get angry.

_I 'must'---by all the mannerism and etiquette I've learned, 'return' my one hundred percent thanks to this…little mortal. _The voice in his mind laughed sardonically.

Kaoru stopped at the room which was two doors from hers, turning to him, she saw the lethargic and disgusted expression on his face.

"Your room…" she started, "My 'lord'" she growled lowly.

"It's about time woman. You walk like worms in a dead corpse. Humph---pity—tsk tsk" he nonchalantly addressed seeing her clench her both fists in perfect balls.

Kaoru screwed her eyes tightly feeling all the anger touching like torn nerves. The feeling of ire and pulsating frustration raced through her ears. She couldn't stand him one bit, she had the care in her heart to just to take care of him and yet he's standing in front of her demanding and adding sour statements to her dismay. She nearly screamed in pure anger.

"What's the matter woman?" he looked at her smirking at his victory, "Can't stand the fact I'm so gorgeous that you're closing your eyes?" he mused fascinated by her sudden snap.

"You…and that filthy mouth of yours…how dare you?" she roared…gritting her teeth a firm lock.

"Hmm—you have a face…so---so" his eyes started to soften as he watched her in a way she hadn't seen. Was it care…or was it his way of joking around?

"You have a face" he drew closer to her, "a face of an animal's dying backside" he leered toward her face knowing she would absolutely flip.

Kaoru's eyes flew open in a large shock, yet he read hate all over them. Jumping his brows, he pass her shoulder whispering, 'sucker' in her direction.

The gentle shutting of the door made Kaoru note the door was shut and the bastard from hell was in his room. Kaoru couldn't believe he was so rude. 'Oh buddy do you have trouble up your isle' she swore she would get him back…and she swore she'd like it.

"Oh that I will" she said to herself…walking down the lone haul with not a trouble on her mind.

--

--

--

"Where is my son?" shouted a brusque voice as three young riders kneeled before their lord.

The three young vampires said nothing. They kept muted just looking at the floor in an impassive manner.

"Answer me" he shouted as specks of saliva flew from his mouth.

One of the boys swallowed, he opened his mouth to speak but he stopped.

"You will answer when you asked a question from your Lord—answer" the guard at the side slammed the back of his spear on the backs of the three vampires. They all hissed at the excruciating pain.

"I order you to speak" the guard shouted again slamming the hard mahogany on their backs.

One of them fell to the floor squirming at the pain, "will you answer or must I use ominous methods?" the guard hissed pulling the hair of one of the vampires.

Yet with all the fighting, beating and gushing of ill speech these three spoke nothing but cries.

"I say onto you three, if you tell me where you have cast my son, I swear to the blood we drink your lives are sustained." The Lord tiredly spoke, his face exuding an effete and pallid concentration.

"Ou-r –L-ord" spoke one of the half-destroyed bodies on the floor. His body was beaten and welted in the bruises and lacerations, "we—would" he took a deep gasp of air as the pain in his leg throbbed wildly, "we—wo-would tell you…no-thing…nothing…y-you fo-ol"

The King stood, his body in a rage, his soul in a fit. The things creatures of his kind had done was madness. Already they'd made their first step by putting his son on a parallel world from his own. He closed his eyes trying to make sense of everything, growling just so barely he reopened his eyes ordering his guards to carry out his following command.

"Execute them…execute them all" his answer was madness. He would not allow all these ill-frustrations to ill-ventilate him. He thought to himself, since the rebellion of his kind was at his doorstep, he would use fire with fire. 'And so…they chose to go against me and the beginning of a breaking race of vampire and darkness is to fade' he thought.

"Enishi…" called the Lord in coldness…

A young Lord himself, came out the shadows wearing turquoise eyes as hypnotizing as that of snake, showing himself to his lord. With neat modern frames on the bridge of his nose, the white-blonde vampire looked expectantly at his Lord, wishing he would get over with his requests.

"Yes milord?" Enishi's voice was cold in the room, it offered no emotion and it almost felt---void.

"You will send a search party and find my son. If you and your party finds him, you will be rewarded graciously and the prize is yours to chose…" the Lord spoke.

Enishi, the traitor of the entire plan, the vampire responsible for the three riders banishing Kenshin, smirked to himself. His once mundane features grew silly when he captured the gig his lord professed so foolishly.

"Anything you say?" Enishi broaden his smirk.

The Lord knew of Enishi's hardiness, of how he was once a revolt-fighter and that he caused great devastation to the race of darkness and vampire, but the King was willing to accept and forget and give Enishi a second chance to make up for what he did so many…many years ago.

"Yes Enishi, you have heard me correctly…anything" the King professed.

Enishi laughed in his head, the fool of a king, was all Enishi could think. Pitying the situation and how easy it was to re-capture Kenshin and his prize, he decided he'd beat around the bush and use time wastefully. I mean, Enishi knew exactly where Kenshin was, why rush when he's the person who ordered Kenshin's banishment?

Enishi nearly laughed out, this was all so good, all so appetizing and yet it was all such a muddle-headed situation. To Kenshin's father and his folks that is. Enishi cleared his throat looking seriously at his Lord.

"I stand on your word and take your offer as dry as it is. But I do say onto you, if you lie your words like a snake, I swear to you…you have made yourself very distortable…" Enishi embossed fixing his frames tentatively.

Turning his back on his Lord, the king called a last time, "Enishi…" he spoke…

The young dark lord stood turning his head to his shoulder, "do not fail me please…you are the only person I've known who can detect criminal activity and the bounty-hunting of our people. I wish you luck on your journey…good day"

Enishi felt nothing by the mellow-dramatic speech of his king, 'Burn I say onto you and your filthy kind…the vampires will end soon…swear on it' he just walked loving how he had the upper-hand in any direction he examined it.

'Oh Battousai…you're as good as dead---hahhaha--'

--

--

--

Kaoru lied on her bed, taking a deep sleep completely unaware of what was happening in the room of her vampire friend. Battousai as was termed in his kingdom hung upside down looking at the floor, he was having an awfully hard time falling asleep with his mind being dubbed with blood. He could smell her blood.

Her virgin blood.

Closing his eyes, he tried not to just stand on both feet and tear her apart drinking her whole and fresh. Just the way he liked them.

It was nerve-racking, dealing with the fact he was under a roof with a living mortal who bleed in red lines and contributed malicious ideas in his head. It was all madness,

"Madness I say" he whispered to himself in the cold hollow room.

_--One thump of the heart--_

Battousai shut his eyes…

_--another beat of her heart--_

He clenched his hands wishing he wasn't this infatuated by the scent of blood. He was a mindless dominion when it came to blood, it was an addictive, insatiable delicious liquid that mantled him with strength and life. It was the life of both vampire and mortal and in some way…he found it completely torturing to live with a female who's blood gushed and kept her alive.

_So I could watch,----so I could touch---so I could taste her…and hear her scream and make her bawl and the ceilings will fall and my eyes will be rolled in cascading delirium and she---she will be the prize and deliciousness under me…being drained of her every lost drop of blood---aghh---what the hell am I thinking? I can't kill her---- if I taste her---I will hurt her...arh!!_

Battousai needed air, he didn't want to be cooped up in a house where the echoes of blood drew him in. Jumping down, he opened his window watching as the sky bled rain. White, clear droplets fell on the earth, soiling it damp and flooded it with mud and water. Battousai could smell her blood playing with his senses. Levitating over the ground, he slowly rose and exited the window, watching his surroundings with crude eyes. Landing softly, he heard the squish of his shoes in mud.

_Oh lovely, just lovely… _Battousai snarled, flicking the mud off his shoes.

He looked around, trying to replay what had happened yesterday, _I was chased into these lands, and---and I was followed by three riders. I steered my horse into a labyrinth of trees…and ---I guess a branch knocked me out… and this is where little miss hot temper found me… and she took me in…_

Battousai looked up at the sky, allowing the tears of the black heaven to fall on his soul. Battousai closed his eyes just becoming extremely annoyed. "ARHHH" he snapped, flicking the water off of him.

_Her scent is driving me mad…I'm going to kill her…I need to kill her…_

--In a far off room, the young girl awoke at the horrid cry. She thought it could be for the worst, perhaps 'that' vampire got hungry and attacked the first thing nearest to him…

_My wolves…_

Flinging the sheet off her small form, she ran straight to his room, opening the door, she was claimed by darkness. Everywhere she turned darkness met her, she could make out the silhouettes of objects in the room, but she wasn't quite sure what lurked in the dark ready to just jump out and laugh for his sardonic amusement.

Turning to her right she saw the sight of an open window with the curtains wildly flying in the wind. Lightning flashed and Kaoru felt scared. Had he left? Running to the window, she looked outside.

"Kenshin…" she called in a small voice…

"Kenshin" she called again, her voice deeper with strength. Yet she felt as if she was somewhat weighed, had he left her? After so long of living in loneliness and the haunting of her memories, she thought she could at least keep this one. But he was different, yet she offered him a home…

Kaoru swallowed… _why do I feel so alone then? Has it been so long that I haven't any company? If I am to die to my fears and memories, then show me a sweet bliss in death…_

She slowly closed her eyes, all the world around her felt cold and Kaoru didn't know if the leaving of Kenshin made her feel better or worst. He was gone. Forever. In whatever way she examined it, she was never a hater, and the loss of her friend—foe—friend, whatever they were, always would hurt her, in an invisible profound way to the unknown of the eyes, yet its there, building and churning deep in her bellows. Closing the window shut, she sighed lightly.

Lightning flashed another time, and to her unknowing a form about ten feet in distance examined her. His amber eyes keep a vigilant watch over her, as her quiet form seem to be caressing the sourness in her memories. He watched her, fascinated that mortals would become so emotional and misbalanced. He inwardly crumble if vampires were that emotional. Deciding that he would let her live her moments of pain, he disappeared in the soft shadows, becoming one with the darkness. Bit by bit…he approached her, in the form of blackness. He drew close to her, examining her expression. Why was she so affected?

He did not know and for that matter, he didn't care to know. Surfing closely to her face, his eyes locked target with her neck. The pulse was then there. And again and again a thump could be heard. A thump of life. A thump of rushing blood. Her skin became invisible when all he concentrated on was her pulse. He imagined sinking his canine deep into her neck, hearing her muffled moans, begging him to stop. The one drink he drear and desired would become both nightmare and miracle if he exuded such behavior. Snapping his head, he drifted from her reappearing at her back.

Kaoru closed her eyes holding herself in a warm hold of comfort. Cold hands joined hers as they smoothened her soft arms in a hold. Kaoru froze at the cold-icy contact. Realizing that these hands that touched her were not her own, she freaked.

"Shh…" he offered in her ears.

_Why am I doing this? Why am I touching her?_

Kaoru did not fear him suddenly, instead she melted into his hold. The ghosts of his farewell died, as he returned, touching her in comfort. It was weird to describe what she felt, but she never knew much of the vampires…only that they massacre her kind, yet she knew something was happening. Suddenly she felt him lean onto her, his strong arms molding her upper body into his… he breathed labour-filled in her ear, almost like a stress whispered moan, when he smelt her blood.

_Stop it… _he barked. He was drawing into her bit by bit by the scent of her awaking blood. Blood called him like a mantra, repeating itself resoundingly in echoes. This can not happen—he sputtered in his head… there was a line he maintained with this woman…he might as well live to it.

Detaching her from him in a firm snap, Kaoru's trance was broken.

He walked from her, his head low wearing a sign of defeat. Kaoru breathed deeply trying to make sense of what had happened. She saw him leave the room with nothing but silence wavering. Running to the door she called him, "Kenshin?"

He would not stop.

"Kenshin" she called again… he would not listen.

_I can not control myself around that woman…I will kill her and I will live in damnation for it… I will not attain such a burden…to run from it I must…_

"Kenshin…please—stop" she begged.

He listened realizing they were in some sort of gathering room.

"Tell me where you are going" she asked concerned.

"Away" his answer was simple…

"You're leaving…?" she swallowed, her voice creaking.

"Get over it" he drear in mordant reply

Kaoru couldn't even find her anger, instead she only found a new hurt in front of her, "but please…" her voice was so soft, and ethereal. It was like a little girl's voice, cherubic and pristine, "do not leave" she whispered breathlessly…

Battousai stopped the train of thoughts, the ideas of leaving, the parade to have her blood, turning slowly toward her he saw her nervousness and somewhat hurt face.

"I can attack you…my people did it once…it can very much happen again" he rendered.

"But you will not…" she faltered not…

"Oh and why is that? What makes you think that the top lord of both darkness and vampire would pass a meal such as goddess of light who trails a life 'in' blood, away?" his voice was so impacting, echoing in the huge room…

"Because…" her head was low…

"Because of what?" he shouted fedup of all the waiting.

She rose her head defiantly, "because I see it in your eyes. Though they are hollow they do not project lies…they project only your fears" she whispered sturdily and fiercely.

"Lies I tell you. You lie. What do you think you know mortal?" he shouted out blatantly.

Kaoru gasped. "Please…" she begged, "do not hate me if I see the truth…" her voice was soft.

His anger was boiling, this bloody woman, growling deep in his throat, his fists rolled into clenched balls as his feet began heading into her direction. Deep angered eyes, shadowed V-knitted brows said he was most angry. Kaoru stepped back when she saw him approaching. Swallowing the lump, she felt fright racing through her veins…

To Kaoru's unknowing she leaned against the wall completely spellbound by his devious amber pools. Grabbing her throat, he choked her, disallowing her to breathe. Kaoru watched him in horror…

"You know nothing of me…" he hissed in her face…

"But I ---I—I know…" she whispered fiercely, "I know—yo-you will be –re-gret-tin my dea-th" she saw his face flame into sear anger.

"ARGHHH" he shouted out in outrage.

Slapping her solid across the face, she dropped to the floor in pain and half-destroy soul.

She looked so lifeless, as if she was dead. All her hair was over her face as tears began falling, _why, why do I find myself caring for soft shadows and the voices in the dark? I do not know their names but I offer them home and give them rest in my many halls and under my dry roof. I give them second chances and they return it by whispering coldness and offering me dust and wreckage. They break my heart into shards that are now splinters cutting my soul apart, bit by bit, memory after memory…_

Tears that needed to fall, fell in free accordance without any keep back or hold. Battousai stepped back, _I've hit her…_

He stepped back wide-eyed in horror. He didn't mean for it to go like this…

He saw her crying, the muffled cries pulling at his conscience in guilt. To his shock, he heard laughter. The laughter owned from the woman on the floor…

"Hhahahah" she laughed, weakly and tiredly she hoisted her body from the floor, "hahahaha---why don't you---you finish it" she turned her face to him.

He gasped, her face was in tears…but what made the real fear kick in was the blood on her mouth…

If she knew what he thought, and was good for her, she would run ---run as far as possible from him. Battousai heard the soundless mantra from blood seductively calling at him…and aimlessly he came into Kaoru, canine first in a firm hiss…

He licked his canine walking straight in for the little virgin.

--

--** This fanfiction has suggestive material. If you are not old enough to read R's then please stop. But if you are, understand this fanfiction will not have any lemon. It carries suggestive material and some violent situations, but no sexual material will be spent here on my fanfiction.)**

--

An: I'm sorry I haven't updated much, and that I keep people waiting and waiting, oh so sorry about that. Just want to ask, when are exams finishing for you American reviewers and readers? I would like to know. I hope you guys like this chapter, its pretty weird to me, but any who I hoped it tantalized you guys nevertheless. Well much love my beautiful people.

If you're pure bored like me, then I'd advise you guys to give me a holler. Via chatting with me on msn or yahoo. My yahoo name is: prettyfhb. So be sure to just—well do whatever you want except cause mischief!!

I'm so bored!! Well much love again!

One peace, one love, one candle we burn for the welcoming of Jesus Christ!

Happy Holiday's 2004!

ROCK ON!!

Plz review!!


End file.
